


Bond & McClane

by Geonn



Category: Sanctuary (TV)
Genre: Canon Bisexual Character, Canon Lesbian Character, Canon Lesbian Relationship, Cunnilingus, Episode Related, Episode: s04e04 Monsoon, Established Relationship, F/F, Flirting, Morning Sex, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-11-01
Updated: 2011-11-01
Packaged: 2017-10-25 14:21:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,446
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/271244
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Geonn/pseuds/Geonn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One has the fancy toys and can kick your ass. The other does what's necessary when the need arises. Together, they can't be stopped.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bond & McClane

"So you carry that stuff all the time?"

Helen was on her way back from the bathroom, and Charlotte gestured at the gun holster hanging from the back of her armoire. Helen smiled and admired her new lover. Charlotte was wrapped in bedclothes, the sunlight diffused through the single curtain still drawn on Helen's bed. Her hair was a mess, she was sweating, and there were bags under her eyes from not sleeping. She looked utterly gorgeous. Helen, in similar disarray but wrapped in a dressing gown, casually stowed the gun and knife she'd carried on their date the night before.

"One can never be too prepared. You'd be surprised how many of my dates have gone awry. Kidnappings, Abnormal assaults... the _Titanic_."

Charlotte raised her eyebrows and shook her head. "Wow. Every now and then you'll say something that reminds me you're much older than you look. It's kind of a mind-screw."

Helen gathered the dressing gown above her knees and crawled back into bed. "A bad one?"

"No." She pulled Helen to her and they kissed. It was meant to be a good morning, welcome to your second day in my home, last night was amazing kiss, but it quickly became something else. Charlotte gasped and struggled to speak. "I thought you had to work..."

"I've worked for one hundred years. I think I can take one morning off."

Charlotte moaned helplessly and succumbed to Helen's charms. Helen pushed her back down, the blankets and dressing gown wrinkling between their bodies. They twisted until Helen was underneath the blankets with Charlotte, and Charlotte undid the belt of Helen's robe before brushing it off her shoulders. Helen moaned quietly as Charlotte stroked her breasts, teasing the nipples to erection as Helen began kissing a trail down her neck.

"How have you enjoyed your stay thus far?"

"It's incredibly amazing. But strange." She was only a little breathless. Her hand moved between Helen's breasts. "It's a lot to take in."

Helen nodded. She kissed Charlotte's shoulder.

"Thank you for trusting me with it. I got the impression from your people that it was pretty hush-hush. I think it's a big deal that I got the whole tour." She paused. "It was the whole tour, right?"

"Close enough. I assumed you wouldn't want to visit the most dangerous residents."

Charlotte smiled. "No. Our little 'quiet weekend' on Grand Comore was enough excitement for this decade, thank you."

They kissed for a while longer.

"Did you mean what you said? The... offer you made?"

Helen nodded. "We can no longer rely on the resources I spent decades setting up. The research labs where I was once allowed to keep an office have closed their doors to me. I need someone who can do outside research when necessary. Someone I can rely on to keep a secret, and to keep their head in a crisis. You showed great tenacity in how you dealt with that virus. You did the right thing. And when faced with adversity, you did what you had to do."

"Not like you. If you hadn't been there--"

Helen shushed her. She brushed Charlotte's cheek. "You rose to the occasion. You were the perfect coconspirator to my plan. If _you_ hadn't been there, the resolution may have been much different. You saved my life as much as I saved yours." She kissed Charlotte softly.

"Right. You have the gadgets, the guns, the top secret headquarters... You're James Bond."

"Then you're John McClane. The everywoman thrust into extraordinary circumstances, armed only with her wits. I've had a very long time to prepare for situations like that one. I was very impressed with your resourcefulness."

Charlotte laced their fingers together. "Jane Bond and Jane McClane? So we're both a couple of Janes."

"Something like that."

"I'm just surprised you saw _Die Hard_."

Helen sighed. "Well. Enough people compare you to a film, you eventually rent the blasted thing."

Charlotte laughed. "It's very apt. But as for you being Bond? I would take you over Sean Connery in a heartbeat."

"And you look far more fetching in a tank top."

"Thank you," Charlotte whispered as she tilted her lips to Helen's again. She kept her lips parted, Helen's tongue slipping easily inside. Helen rolled, pulling Charlotte on top of her. Charlotte straddled Helen's hip, took her hands, and lifted them over her head. Helen obediently pressed her hands against the headboard, and Charlotte slid her palms down her forearms, tickling the inside of her elbows, down to her shoulders.

"You are incredibly sexy for a two-time supercentenarian."

"Well." Helen's voice was rough. "I try to moisturize."

Charlotte smiled, and Helen giggled like someone a fraction of her age. Charlotte kissed her, then ran her hands down Helen's sides before running back up to her breasts. Helen arched into the touch, caressing Charlotte's arms before trying to coax her lower. Charlotte took the hint. She kissed the tip of Helen's chin, the hollow of her throat, and lovingly pressed kisses down the center of Helen's stomach.

Her lips brushed the fine hair of Helen's mound, and Helen sucked in a breath. She ran her fingers through Charlotte's hair and looked down, meeting her eyes. Charlotte winked at her, Helen smiled, and then her expression collapsed and her head dropped to the pillow as Charlotte kissed her. She grunted her approval, digging her heels into the mattress on either side of Charlotte's body.

Charlotte cupped Helen's ass, lifting it off the mattress and guiding Helen as she began to gently thrust in response to Charlotte's tongue. When Charlotte moaned, Helen gasped. Her toes were curled, her palms flat against the headboard, and she trembled violently as she approached climax. She pulled back, whispering, "Wait, wait," and Charlotte obediently turned her head to run her tongue over Helen's inner thigh until it was safe.

She repeated the process twice more, until Helen's legs were trembling on either side of her head, and she pulled back. Helen sat up and pulled Charlotte to her, their lips meeting with a noisy kiss as Charlotte settled on Helen's lap. Helen rested her thigh over Charlotte's hip, Charlotte's left leg stretched between them. They found a comfortable position, Charlotte used both hands to push Helen's hair out of her face, and they kissed passionately.

Helen put a hand in the small of Charlotte's back, guiding her thrusts until Charlotte found the rhythm on her own. She broke the kiss long enough to wet three fingers, slipping her hand between their bodies. Charlotte closed her eyes and Helen kissed her cheeks, whispering sweet words against her warm skin.

Helen climaxed first, no surprise considering how far Charlotte had pushed her, and redoubled her efforts towards Charlotte's orgasm. She parted her lips in quiet gasps, eyes open to watch Charlotte's face contort. "Come for me, darling," Helen whispered. She kissed Charlotte's lips, the corners of her mouth, and then her cheek. "It's all right. Let yourself go, my dear."

Charlotte turned her head, her lips open against Helen's cheek, and she groaned through her orgasm until she collapsed limp into Helen's embrace.

"I've never had sex like that."

"Nor have I."

Charlotte laughed. "Sure."

"I wouldn't lie." She pulled back and touched Charlotte's face, forcing eye contact. "My partners tend to be... unusual. Unlikely. Rarely, if ever, have I had a lover I connected with on this level. When I'm with you, I find myself shy." She smiled, showing dimples that Charlotte couldn't resist kissing. Helen chuckled and kissed Charlotte's neck. "You are unique in my life, Charlotte, and that is quite an accomplishment."

Charlotte blushed. She ran her hands down Helen's back and finally met her eyes again. "I'm glad I'm not the only one falling."

"Certainly not."

They kissed again, pressing tightly to each other until Helen rolled Charlotte onto the mattress. Charlotte hooked her leg on Helen's hip, and Helen rose above her and stared down. Charlotte fingered Helen's hair where it hung down onto her chest, and they stared at each other in silence until a smile broke across Helen's face.

"You know, there's another thing we have in common with Bond and McClane."

"And what's that?"

Helen bent down, her lips moving against Charlotte's. "We had a dangerous adventure and, when it was done, the hero got the girl."

Charlotte laughed, lifting her head so Helen could kiss her neck. She ran her hands over Helen's back and bit her bottom lip.

"Well. When you put it like that, it's hard to refute. Yippi-ki-yay..."

Helen kissed Charlotte. "Magnus. Helen Magnus..."

Charlotte sought the blankets with her fingers and pulled it up over them.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my last story before NaNo! So don't think a lack of stories means I've forgotten about this pairing! ~g~


End file.
